High
by MarronChestnut
Summary: The male titans get high off of one of Raven's spells Intoxicated air why aren't the girls high and what will the guys say or do to the girls.
1. Intoxicated Air

**Disclaimer**:I love teen titans hope you like it i don't own anything but my ideas

**"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" **Raven Yelled

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM_**

Raven's door blasted out and gas started to come out of her room making its way everywhere in the tower.

Raven used her hand to cover her nose and mouth and used her cloak as a fan.

"What could have gone wrong maybe the spell wrong it should make pure air"

Raven opened her spell book while still covering her mouth and nose from inhaling what little gas that was trapped in her room.

Raven flipped through countless of pages until she came across a page "Intoxicated Air".

"Oh no"

She ran into the main room to see the guys knocked out.

"Starfire Terra come here" Raven called out inhaling the air.

(I guess since I'm a demon the air doesn't affect me.)Raven thought

Starfire and Terra came in the room

"What happened?"Terra asked as she saw three unconscious boys on the ground

"One of my spells went wrong and they're breathing intoxicated air or gas whatever you want call it, it was supposed to be pure air I messed up ."Raven exclaimed

"Friend Raven please what is intoxicated air." Starfire asked.

"Starfire that means that there umm well its umm"

"Star they're high."Terra said.

"Wait intoxicated air." Terra yelled she covered her mouth,but realized she already inhaled so much already

She removed her hands

"Raven why aren't we effected by the air."Terra asked.

"Ok I'm half demon Starfire an alien and your body has be experiment on so many times it must be immune to it ."Raven answered.

"But Raven what about Robin Beastboy and Cyborg."Stafire questioned.

"Robin is a human and at one point Beastboy and Cyborg have been humans and still have noses and brains their bodies my have changed but there noses are still capable of inhaling air normally.

"So Raven what do we do in the mean time."Terra asked.

"Just make sure no one gets out the tower and close all windows and doors", I'll be in my room trying to reverse the spell.

"Star do you know what this means."

"No I do not."Starfire said.

"The guys will tell us all their secrets or tell us something embarrassing."Terra said with joy.

"I still do not see how this will help us Terra."Starfire said still confused.

"You'll know if Robin likes you are not."Terra winked.

"Oh now I see what you mean Terra." Stafire leaped with joy.

**Disclaimer**: I Hope you like it and review it Honest review please


	2. Barbara is Stafire and Victor is Cyborg

An orange skinned red haired was hovering and poking an unconscious Robin

"Robin"

"Robin"

"Robin"

"Star stop poking him he's not waking up."Terra said

"I got an idea."Terra said while stroking her chin as if she had a bread

"AHHH Slade here."Terra yelled.

And just like that Robin jumped up in a fighting position.

Starfire put here arms on Robin's shoulders "Friend Robin Slade is not upon us he's is the gone and your high."Starfire said slowly."

"Hey Barbara,why are you orange."Robin laughed.

" I need to return to the Batcave." He said runnin to his room.

"Terra who is this Barbara he speaks of?"Starfire questioned.

Terra shrugged

"How do we wake up Cyborg and Beastboy ."Starfire asked

"Hmmm."

"I've got it."Terra said,"Star have I ever told you I'm a genius."

"No you have not."Starfire said.

"Umm never mind."

Terra licked both of her index fingers and stuck both finger in the boy's ears

"AHH" they yelled in unison.

Starfire hid behind Terra "Terra the Beastboy is the red."

Terra giggled " Cool he's really red.

"Cyborg it me your friend Starfire."

"Hey Starfire.'Cyborg sied

"Terra it seems that Cyborg has not been affected."

"AHHHHH"

" Cy are you OK"Terra said

"My Phone wheres my phone I need my phone."Cyborg yelled

"Cy don't you remember your accident."Terra sadly said.

(White people they can be so dumb sometimes.)Cyborg thought

"OK my name is Victor with a V" Cyborg said slowly

"You know what I don't care Victor."Terra said with an attitude and walk toward Beastboy

"Bitch"Cyborg mumbled.

"Hi Beastboy" Terra waved

'Hey blondie." Beasboy said.

"Are you OK Beastboy."

"Yea, Blondie but has any told you your extremity sexy."Beastboy winked

Terra blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

**BATCAVE,A.K.A.(ROBIN'S ROOM)**

Robin turned on his computer "Batman incoming Batman"

''Robin the Bat of man is not here." Starfire said

"Barbara not now I'm trying to call Batman"Robin said

'Who is the Barbara"

Robin stopped typing for a minute and turned towards Stafire

"So Barbara do have any intel on Joker and Harley where about."

"Um I do not know"Stafire answered

Robin clenched he's fist and banged them on his computer.

"Damn how does he keep slipping through our fingers his hair is freakin' green we show spot him a mile away no Batman won't be happy with this .Robin said with anger

"Robin I think you should calm the down."Stafire said with are hand on his shoulder.

"Your right Barbara"

* * *

**Back to the main room**

**"**Hey white girl come here."Cyborg called

Terra directed her attention towards Cyborg

"Yes"She groaned and rolled her eyes

"First honey you need to get that attitude check before, I check it for you with my hand and don't you ever roll your eyes at me."Cyborg said with major attitude.

**"**Ok so what do you want."Terra said.

"I'm hungry."Cyborg said while holding his stomach

"Ok there's a kitchen."Terra pointed towards.

"Do you know who I am."Cyborg said while popping is head back and foward and snaping his fingers.

"Cyborg."Terra said.

"Why do you keep saying that its Victor Stone."Cyborg said.

"OK OK just please be quiet, first I'm gonna check if Beastboy hungry."Terra said

"You mean that dirty green bum "Cyborg said while picking at his robotic fingers as if it was nails.

"Umm Yes."Terra said.

"He gone."Cyborg said

"WHAT."Terra yelled

"Oh my gosh OK stay here I'm make you sandwich I need to go to Raven's room stay."Terra said

Terra ran towards Raven's Room

(Talking to me like a dog I'm not no dog.)Cyborg mumbled still picking at his fingers,

* * *

**Raven's Room**

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Enter."Raven responded

"We have a problem."Terra said

"What OK first the gas kind made their personality different Robin thinks he still works for Batman and thinks Starfire is Barbara Gordon and Cyborg is just a classic bitch and Beastboy is gone."Terra said

"What."Raven dropped her book

"Do you aleast now his personality or the way he acts."Raven asked.

"Well he was flirting but l lost him cause Cyborg was bitchin'."Terra said.

"Ok find Beastboy."Raven said

"So how the potion going"Terra said.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

There was and a smoke stain all over Raven's face

"How do you think."Raven said.

**Author's Notes:Sorry for the wait I had alot of homework and projects due like all of January and Febuary sorry its not long**


	3. Robin vs Joker

Robin went back in the main room and hid under the couch , Starfire was right behind him

Starfire got on her knees and spoke to Robin"Robin please come out."

"Barbara quiet come under with me I think I saw Joker."Robin said quietly

Starfire did what she was told and went under the couch with Robin

* * *

Terra went to the kitchen only to see a hungry Cyborg sitting on a chair,Terra opened the fridge and got out some bread cheese and ham and made Cyborg a sandwich.

Cyborg snatched the sandwich from Terra "Finally it's about time, and I saw the bum he went in a green room."

Terra ran towards Beastboy's room

"Beastboy are you here."Terra said

"Yay baby I'm here and you and me are all alone ."Beastboy winked 

Terra blushed once she noticed the position he was in, hand his arms behind his back with his legs wide open and had rosy red blanket covering his manhood.

Terra covered her eyes and handed him clothes."Here put some clothes on."

"Alright whatever you say beautiful." Beastboy said while putting his pants on.

"You can open your eyes now."Beastboy said

Terra opened her eyes for a split second then covered them again

"You don't have a shirt on."Terra blushed

"I know blondie be happy I'm even wearing pants."Beastboy responded

Terra opened her eyes again with her face red from blushing too much and getting redder by the minute.

Terra grabbed Beastboy's arm and lead him to the main room

"Barbara I see Harley and Joker and he doesn't have a shirt on."Robin said

"Friend your incorrect that is friend Beastboy and friend Terra."Stafire said.

Robin got from under the couch and started to attack Beastboy with his staff.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch."Beastboy said repeatedly

Terra ran towards Cyborg for help

"Barbara don't let Harley get away."Robin yelled

Starfire got from under the couch and walked towards Terra and Cyborg

"Cy I mean Victor help Robin and Beastboy are fighting."Terra said

Cyborg pulled out his phone "Where's the fight."

"In the main room why are you gonna help."Terra asked

"No I'm gonna tape it I'm gonna be a YouTube Star."Cyborg said running toward the fight

"No wait"Terra and Starfire said

Cyborg recorded the fight and got every angled of it until Beastboy finally fainted

"Batman and Robin always wins."Robin said pulling Starfire next to him and putting his foot on Beastboy's back

"Thank Lord I got this recorded."Cyborg said

Cyborg got to the nearest computer and uploaded it and titled it Dirty Green Bum vs Crazy White Boy"This is gonna be viral."

"Robin you never to stop friend."Starfire pleaded

"Barbara why are you so willing to defend him he's a horrible person and so is Harley , wait we need to stop Harley ."Robin shouted

Robin walked toward Terra

"Harley Quinn I don't like fighting women,but if you resist I will have to you use force ok."Robin said gently

Terra just went along with this "Of course Robin I surrender."Terra said trying hard to do a Harley Quinn impression.

Robin picked up an unconscious Beastboy and Starfire walked Terra the the prison (Terra's Room)"Sorry friend I will try to help Robin remember."

"It's ok Star i'll be fine at least it's my own room and dont forget about Cy "Terra whispered

Robin got to the prison and dropped Beastboy on the bed and Terra walked in her self"Don't try to escape"Robin said

"Robin closed the door got a lock and locked them in

Robin gave the key to Starfire "Protect this with your life Barbara."

Beastboy woke up "I knew you couldn't resist me;you know I'm into kinky stuff you can tie me up if you want."He winked

(Why him why now)Terra thought.

* * *

Starfireran toward Raven's room.

_KNOCK KNCOK _

Raven opened the door and let her enter.

Raven's Room)

"Star what are you doing here where are the guys and is Terra watching them .."Raven questioned

"I am only here to inform you friend Raven on our friend's recent actions.'Starfire said

"Well Robin attacked Beastboy and still thinks that I am the Barbara and now thinks the Beastboy is the Joker and Terra is Harley so he attacked friend Beastboy and Cyborg has recorded ta tape of them fight and put the computer."Starfire

Raven couldn't help it she started to laugh

"I guess it is a little funny Robin as put friend Terra and Beastboy in her room as prisoner."Starfire giggled.

Raven giggled "Beastboy just might rape her by the way she told he now starting to act around her."

"Well you should get back to guys" Raven said politely pushing Starfire out her room.

Author's Notes:Review please


	4. I Love You Star I mean Barbara

**Authors Notes:This gonna be a RobStarCy chapter**

**_Prison (Terra's Room)_**

"Hi Beastboy nice to see your awake."Terra said.

Beastboy completely ignored her and started to take off his pants.

"Sorry it got hot you don't mind do you."He winked.

Terra didn't blush this time "nice try."

"I don't know what your talking about it's really hot you'll feel it soon what ever"

* * *

**_Main room_**

"Damn it's so cold here."Cyborg said

Cyborg walked up to the heater turn it on to the highest it can he didn't know his own strength and broke it but for some reason it only affected Terra's Room

"Shit I broke it."Cyborg walked away so nobody would see him

* * *

**_Prison(Terra's Room)_**

Terra now started to feel the heat she noticed she had huge pit stains.

Beastboy was sitting on Terra's bed "You should probably take you shirt off."

"OH you'll like that wouldn't you."Terra said.

"I mean who wouldn't I mean just look your sexy body."Beastboy said

"Well that sucks for you because your not gonna see it ."Terra stuck out her tongue

"We'll see."Beastboy mumbled.

"What was that."she said.

"Oh nothing."He responded.'

* * *

**_Main Room_**

"Robin can we talk."Starfire asked

Robin was watching Terra and Beastboy from the TV he turn it to security mode "OK"

"Who's Barbara."Starfire asked in a serous tone.

"That's you silly."Robin answered without looking away from the TV

(Hmm how will I get friend Robin to revile his relationship with this Barbara.)Stafire thought

"Why doesn't the Joker have shirt on still."Robin questioned

"Let's talk about us."Starfire said finally gaining his attention.

* * *

**_Kitchen_**

Cyborg was sitting on a kitchen chair he had a perfect view of Robin and Starfire and he could hear their conversation.

**_Cyborg P.O.V_**

I wonder what Starfire gonna say to that white boy? I bet she's gonna confess, she is my home-girl though if he says no I'll just slap him black put I should just record this just in case

**_NORMAL P.O.V_**

Cyborg pulled out his phone and started to record the conversation.

* * *

_**Main Room**_

Robin started to sweat when heard the word **_us_ **he never felt this nervous in his life.

"Wh..at d.o y..o ..u wa n..n a tal..k a..bo ..ut.."Robin stuttered he never stuttered in his life

"Robin lets talk about the past."Starfire hope she can as much information about this **_BARBARA_**

"Well what do you want to know."

"Well I do not know can you please tell me what you like about _**BARBARA**_"Starfire said,but with a less friendly tone when it can towards Barbara name.

"I umm well yo..ur. um..mu" He's ain't gonna say nothing he lying boo."Cyborg said interrupting Robin's poor statement

"Please continue"Starfire tried to encouraged him

"Well I think your the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.''Robin said without facing Starfire but she could tell be was blushing.

"Well friend Robin will you find me unattractive if was the ugly."Starfire asked

"Well I mean I guess

"You see boo I knew he didn't like you he just want that pretty face that booty."Cyborg yelled from across the room

Robin blushed crazy hard while Starfire didn't crack a smile at that comment.

"So you wouldn't like me if I was the ugly."Starfire put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow

"That's not what I meant to say."Robin said

"Then what did you mean to say"

"I meant to say that I _LOVE _you Star um..m..I mean Barbara."Robin smacked his face already knowing it was gonna come from Barbara"I know he didn't just say that just cause you say you love her don't me nothing you probably lying."Cyborg yelled.

Starfire stopped and smiled at Robin it almost seemed that she had hearts in her eyes."You are the lucky."

"You got lucky white boy."Cyborg yelled.

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

Cyborg turned off his phone and got to nearest computer to upload it

Title~White Boy gets Lucky

(Next time I'm gonna upload it on WorldStar.)"Cyborg thought

* * *

_**Main Room**_

"You didn't hit me"Robin asked

"No"

"But I called you Star"Robin said knowing that it is totally inappropriate to call a girl with any familiar nickname

"It's ok Robin I like it."Satrfire blushed as she heard those three words repeat in her head _**I LOVE YOU**_

"Robin you can watch the TV again."

Robin was more then happy to end the conversation he never talked about his feelings to anyone

* * *

_**Prison(Terra's Room)**  
_

Terra cursed to herself that she couldn't open the window one was because of the air and second was because she couldn't even opened it if she tried because basically just glass to look out of.

"So are you letting me your not hot still."Beastboy questioned

Terra knew that she as hot she pretty much sweated through her clothes and her pit stains got larger each second she had her shirt on .

"OK you win"Terra said in defeat

"What you mean."Beastboy closed his eyes and tried not to

"You win ."Terra repeated herself then started to remove her shirt and only had bra on

Beastboy opened his eyes to see what Terra was talking about and blushed when he saw her in a red sexy laced bra.

"What."Terra shouted but was blushing.

"I knew you were an A cup."Beastboy blushed but he as starting at her breast.

* * *

_**Raven's Room**_

"Why isn't this working at this rate I'll never find a cure."Raven panicked.

* * *

_**Author Notes :I'm gonna try to update more often I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting on this and for anyone reading flirting 101 I'm goons update that more often too**_


	5. A Peeping Robin and A Peeping Beastboy

Disclaimer:Don't own Teen titans never will hope you enjoy my chapter

A/N-Sorry for the wait guys

(Terra's Room)

"Can you stop staring."Terra aked trying to cover her chest

"Why, how do you except a boy not to stare at a girl who only has a bra on."Beastboy said.

Terra blushed "Well turn around."

"No"

"Well just stop staring at my chest."

Beastboy stood and got close to Terra and looked at her sea water eyes."Is that better"

Terra started to stutter " Y..our staring at them."

"No I'm not, I'm looking at your eyes not you boobs."

Bestboy started to lean forwards until Robin interrupted their moment.

Terra realizes what was happening and pushed him away and blused at the thought

Beastboy meantaially crused Robin

* * *

(Raven Room)

"This so stressful nothings working crap."Raven shouted out of frustration

"Why am I even doing this I mean like I don't really have to to do this besides I could always teleport out of here with out contaminating the outside"

Raven sat criss cross apple sauce style and stroked her chin as if she had a beard

"Maybe I will." She smirked

* * *

(Main Room)

"Damn Robin back at it again with that black n yellow cape" Cyborg shouted

"What"Robin said

"Boy do you live under a rock."Cyborg yelled while patting his weave (head)

"I need to go back to Bumblebee, the bitch needs to cover my tracks I don't know what she was thinking showing my tracks like a train 'bout to go on it or something."Cyborg yelled while walking toward the coach

"Robin"Starfire said with a meek tone

"What Barbara"

"Um you should let friend Terra and Beastboy out they're turning red."Starfare said.

"Your right from the looks of it they'll pass out at any minute I think I can smell them from the screen "Robin joked

"Boy you can't be talking with the stank hair gel you got on." Cyborg sad.

Robin started to get mad "You know what I'm getting tired of your bullcrap how about you leave me and Barbara alone. Why don't watch some music video so you can be loud and ghetto their."

"Oh no you didn't oh hell nah Star you better hide him before I beat his little white ass, let's catch that fade."Cyborg said

Cyborg took out her(his) phone and put it on record and threw to Starfire "Record this "

"Yes ma'am"Starfitre said.

Cyborg walked up to Robin but had to look down at him "It's ok I don't fight trash."Cyborg poured the trash on Robin.

Robin yelled "I'm telling batman on you."

"Whatever boo boo."Cyborg took her phone form Staerfire "I'm uploading this on Worldstar

"Barbara let the immaates out lets take a bath

* * *

Terra Room

Beastboy fainted

Terra ran to his aid "Oh my gosh what happened, what can I do ."

"Only a kiss can wake the princess."Beastboy whispered

Terra playfully punched Beastboy's shoulder

"You stink really bad you smell like sweat."Beastboy said

"Like you should talk."

"Way to ruining the moment."Terra whispered.

"What"

"Nothing I said nothing." Terra blushed

Robin opened the door "come with me"

"Where are you taking us now."Beastboy said.

"Shut-up Joker you'll do what I tell you."Robin said trying to be tough.

"Whatever you say tough guy."Beastboy said

Robin took beastboy to the bathroom

"Star what's going on?"Terra questioned.

"Umm Robin believes that you and Beastboy have an odor."Starfire mumbled.

"Well he's not wrong there."

"Barbara there's two bathrooms let make it a girl bathroom and a boys bathroom so you go with Harley and I go with Joker don't worry I can take care of my self the walls a thin so I can hear if something goes wrong."Robin said

"Ok Robin."Starfire said.

* * *

Girls bathroom

Starfire and Terra began to strip out of there clothes and got in the hottub

"This is so relaxing."Terr moaned.

"You are correct friend Terra." Starfire also moaned out of relaxation.

* * *

Boy's bathroom

I see the girls are getting comfortable."Beastboy said

"Hush " Robin blushed

I mean their moaning pretty loud in there I wonder what there doing."

Robin countined to blush but even harder

Robin and Beastboy began to strip out of there clothes and got in the hot tub.

"Now I know why they were moaning this one good hotub Robin."Beastboy said.

"Your right Beastboy it's like some type of cure or spa(A/N:Lol so obvious.)"Robin said.

"What a second why are we even in here."Besdtboy said

"I don't know but I don't care."Robin said placing his hands behind his back

"True dude."Beastboy said.

"Dude look theres a hole to the other bathroom."Beastboy pointed.

"What really we have to cover it up."Robin

"Have a little fun Robin ."Beastboy nudged robin

Beastboy looked through the hole but turned around quick once he saw Starfire."

"What you see."Robin said

"It's a girl a gorgeous red haired angel I didn't see her boobs only her hair and face she's stunning."Beastboy said.

"What that sounds like Barbara,"Robin thought

Robin looked through the hole.

* * *

Gilrs bathroom

"Hey Star." Terra said

"Yes."

"Can you play some music ,my phone in my pocket."Terra asked

" Ok I shall turn on the tunes of listening."Starfire said

Starfire got up and turned on some music she turned away from the hole

* * *

Boys bathroom

Robin removed his eye from the hole he turned red.

"Dude what did you see tell me."Beastboy said'

"I saw Barbara's butt her beautiful curvy bottom it was."Robin said

"It was what."Beastboy said.

"Big"Robin answered.

"Man your so lucky ."Beastboy said.

"Well we should stop looking we seem like peverts beside there's only one girl that's creepy."Beastboy said

"No there's not there's Harley's there too but you can't see anything anyways there's so much steams and bubbles in the way, not that I want to see her."Robin said.

Beastboy was looking through the hole "Are you evn listening Beastboy."

"Dude you lost me at No there's not."Beastboy said.

"Wow she's that girl I was in the room with she's so sexy."Beastboy said while looking at Terra

* * *

Girl's Bathroom

"Star I feel like were being watched,"

"I feel the same Terra,"

Terra began scanning the walls, until she spooted it a hole at the end of the hotub

She looked through, but there was another eye staring directly at her

"Ahhh'Tera yelled and swam back

"What the Hell." She yelled

* * *

Boys bathroom

"Ahh" Bestboy yelled  
"Crap they know they know,let's get out of here."Beaastboy said.

"Oh no."Robin panicked.

"Robin and beastboy dryed there self and both put on their extra clothees'

They ran to the door but were pulling on a push door.

* * *

Girls bathroom

"Do you hear that,"Terra asked.

"Yes ." Starfire answered.

"Let's go ."Terra said

Terra and Starfire got out and dryed their sleeves, wrapped their self with towels then opened the door

* * *

Boy Bathroom

They finally realized it was a push door and opened the door.

* * *

The hallway

Both Genders came out the bathrooms at the same time

"So it was you ."Terra frowned.

Author Notes: Guys anyone who's even following up on this story I'm so sorry I didn't update in almost a year omg I always said to myself I'm not gonna be one of these authors but here I am,, Again sorry for anyone I kept waiting even though I probably think nobody was waiting, Still I hope you like it Sorry for any grammar mistakes I proof reading like a thousand time but I guys it's not


End file.
